In recent years, there has been suggested a memory called a resistive RAM (ReRAM), in which each of memory cells is formed with a non-ohmic element typified by a diode and a variable resistance material. The memory cells of the ReRAM do not use any MOSFET. Therefore, the memory cells are expected in that they enable the achievement, of a high integration beyond a conventional trend.